


Unexpected

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Collage, F/M, Fluff, Geek Love, Its so fluffy I'm gonna die!, Libraries, Nerd Sam, Reader-Insert, bookworms, nerd reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Sam in your collage library and you both begin talking through notes hidden in books.</p><p>AU - collage Sam x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Unexpected**

**Imagine meeting Sam in your collage library and you both begin talking through notes hidden in books.**

**AU - collage Sam x Reader**

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Miss, but that book is in use. I’ll put your name down for you to have it next” you groaned internally but smiled and thanked the librarian.

It was a school library; you weren’t able to take the books out after so many weren’t returned. Sighing, you threw yourself into a chair and pulled out your tablet, logging on to the free Wi-Fi.

It wasn’t even a book you needed; it was an old favourite of yours that you enjoyed rereading when you had the chance.

You lost track of how long you sat there, people dashing in and out around you. You loved the library here; it was almost always empty, especially at the weekend.  The only ones here were those who wanted to be, or those who _had_ to be.

You hear footsteps approach you but you think nothing of it, you continue flicking the screen of you iPad. You see a book slide across the table towards you. You glance at it and see your book ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’

"Nowadays people know the price of everything….” You hear from beside you, the start of your favourite quote from the book

“….and the value of nothing." You finish looking up at the figure, who was smiling down at you.

He was tall, very tall…didn’t help that you were sitting down. He had brown shaggy hair, the most stunning hazel eyes and the sweetest smile you’d seen in a long time.

“I was told you were waiting for this” he said tapping his finger on the cover

“Yes, thank you” you smile

You hear a bell go off indicating that the library was about to close. You sigh heavily. 

“Well I guess Dorian will have to wait till tomorrow” you laugh, making him smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks

“I’m Sam” he extended his hand to you, you reached out and took it

“Y/n” you felt a rush of electricity fly through your hand as your skin touch his. He must have felt it too or maybe not. He made no indication that he felt anything.

“Well I’ll put this back; I got it out in the first place. It was nice to meet you Y/n” you nodded and echoed his words

You picked up your bag as you step around the table to exit the library. You glance back over your shoulder as you approach the door, only the see Sam doing the same. You both snap your heads away.

You can’t help but let a smile appear on your lips

*Well…that was unexpected*

The next morning you woke up early, you roommates bed empty and untouched. You roll your eyes; clearly she’d hooked up with someone at the party last night.

You weren’t a party girl; people teased you because you’d rather curl up with a good book than get blind drunk. You showered and dressed and headed to the library, going straight for the classics section. You got there about an hour after it opened.

You smile as you pull the book from the shelf. A piece of paper drops from between the pages. You frown and bend to pick up the piece of paper. It was a hand written note.

You walk over a table in the corner, sitting slowly into the chair opening the paper.

“ _(I)(your initial)_

_I could stop thinking about how much of an idiot I was for not asking you for your number or last name. So this was the only way I could think of to talk to you. If you’d rather me leave you alone then dump the note._

_But. I kinda hope you don’t want me to leave you alone. So if you felt what I did yesterday leave me a note in the book at holds this quote._

**_“You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.”_ **

_S”_

You read the note 3 times before actually believing what was written there. A smile erupted on your face, you bit you lip to keep a giggle in. this was incredibly sweet and a little romantic.

You knew the quote instantly, it was from ‘Gone with the Wind’ it seemed Sam loved books as much as you did. What made you happier was the face you hadn’t been the only one to feel something yesterday.

You admit those hazel eyes had haunted your dreams last night and you woke several times berating yourself for having such silly thoughts. But here you sat with a hand written note in your hand like something out of an old romance novel.

You dug into you back grabbing a pen and your note pad and began writing

“ _S_

_No you weren’t the only one who felt something yesterday._

_I was thinking the same as I walked away, but being the shy creature I am, I probably would have just blushed and ran away. How I managed to say my name to you yesterday is a mystery._

_So it goes without saying I would very much like for you not to leave me alone._

_Am I the only one who feels like I’ve fallen into a Jane Austin novel doing this?_

_I’ll look for your note here –_

**_“Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others."_ **

_(I)”_

 

You folded the paper and jumped from your seat, making your way to ‘Gone with the Wind’ and slipping the note in. wondering to yourself if he would be able work out that your quote came from ‘Sense and Sensibility’ without cheating.

You glance at your watch seeing that it read 10.30am, would it be…stalker like to go to the second floor and watch for him? Part of you shouted yes and to just read your book. But the other part screamed at you to pick up your bag and go upstairs, and that’s exactly what you did.

You didn’t see the two hazel eyes watching you from across the room, from his slightly hidden position. A smile fell on his features as he watched you walk back to your table blushing lightly, he watched you pick up your bag and walk towards the door. He didn’t realise you were going for the stairs.

You found a table far enough back from the balcony that you wouldn’t be seen, but close enough to see him when he approached the shelf. Your breath caught in your throat as you see him, your memory of that fleeting meeting yesterday didn’t do him justice.

His broad shoulders perfectly visible in his tight t-shirt, his jeans hung low on his hips. You were snapped from your thoughts as you saw him reach for the book.

He pulled out your piece of paper smiling to himself, he glanced around him making sure he was alone and licked his lips. He leaned his shoulder against the shelf as he began reading. You bit your lip as you watched him quietly.

You saw him frown at the end and look to the ground, you’d stumped him with your quote. The spell broke slightly, maybe he wasn’t as mad on books as you. You half expected him to google the quote but he didn’t.

He closed his eyes for a moment, slowly a flashed over his lips. He walked down to the classics heading straight for Jane Austin’s books. You beamed as you watch him grab ‘Sense and Sensibility’ and walk to a table.

This went on for weeks, you’d leave a note a day some days more if you knew the two of you were around.

You sat on the second floor wait to see if he got your latest clue, it was a Thursday and the library stayed opened until 6pm. You were beginning to think he wasn’t going when you saw the clock hit 5pm. That’s when you saw him walking towards the shelves talking with someone else. A guy a little shorter than him.

“Dude why are we in a chick section?” you see Sam roll his eyes at the other guy

“Dean, this is the ‘classics’ section...not that you’d appreciate any book that didn’t contain pictures” ‘Dean’ glared at Sam, you bit your lip to keep from laughing.

“Fine why are we here then?”

 _““Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”_ It’s a quote from ‘Withering heights’ its where she asked me to leave this” he said smiling pulling out a note.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam

“Dude, ok I’m saying this because you’re my baby brother. Ask the girl out! Like properly! You know in person like normal humans” Sam glared at his brother as he scribbled something at the bottom of the note.

“Dean….”

“Come on! You like this girl yeah? You’ve been at this for weeks now, it’s time Sammy” he said putting his hand on his shoulder

“I don’t want to ruin it, she’s different Dean. She’s funny and sweet” his dimples appeared as he spoke about you

“Yeah and you’ve spoken to her in person how many times?” Sam kicked his foot against the carpet.

“Yeah that’s what I thought. Once! You stalk the girl in the library, but you won’t talk to her” His head snapped to Dean

“I don’t stalk her Dean!” he snapped

“Sam, you watch her get your notes from the balcony….that’s a bit stalker like”

You blush bright red at what you heard, he’d been doing what you had. You watch them walk from sight. You don’t move to get the note, you just stay in your seat.

What if when you meet again everything falls apart? Maybe you won’t get along as much in person, maybe he’ll decide he doesn’t really like you. Maybe…

You shake your head, shaking away the doubts. You couldn’t be book note pen pals forever right? You’d suggest meeting in your next note…maybe.

You walk down the back stairs, in case Sam was still around with his brother and walked to the classics section. You pull his note from the book, noticing it’s unusually short.

The first part was answering your last note, the second half made you giggle

_“Sorry if this is shorter than usual, my brother has decided to spend the day following me as his girlfriend is busy…_

_Did I ever tell you about Dean? I don’t think we ever discussed siblings. Dean is my big brother, he’s a general pain in my ass. What about you, any big brothers I should be worried about beautiful?”_

You look away from the note blushing like an idiot. He called you beautiful and asked if he should be worried about brothers. It was like you were at the start of a relationship. It was a unique start to something that you were sure of. You looked back at the note seeing the quote at the end

_“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

Your heart jumped, it was Shakespeare. ‘Romeo and Juliet’ to be precise.

You take a deep breath and walk slowly to the plays section. You didn’t notice the green eyes of Sam’s brother watching you go, smirking to himself, he spotted you the second they turned down the aisle to place Sam’s note.

You scroll through the shelves until you come to S, you frown as you look through Shakespeare’s works. It wasn’t there. You check again slowly, biting your lip when you find once again ‘Romeo and Juliet’ was missing.

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." You hear a deep voice say from behind you.

You spin quickly, hand over your heart trying to calm your heartbeat. You see Sam leaning there arms crossed over his chest, ‘Romeo and Juliet’ held tightly in his hand. He was smiling sweetly at you. You grin back, getting lost in his hazel eyes.

He walks towards you, you’re unable to move. Butterflies dancing around in your stomach. Sam reaches and places the book back in its space.

“Hi” he whispers down at you.

“Hi” you echo in return, you feel a blush creep up your neck under his gaze. He lifts his hand and cups your face, his thumb grazing your bottom lip.

“I’d like very much to kiss you” you swallow the lump in your throat to answer him

“No one’s stopping you Sam” he smiled and dropped his lips to yours.

It was a sweet gentle kiss, but you felt lightening run through your body as his lips ghost over yours. He pulls away, it was over as quickly as it had begun. He looks you dead in the eye, looking for your reaction.

You let a small smirk appear on your lips, you push yourself onto your tiptoes, as even in your heeled boots he still towered over you, and touched your lips to his again.

He responded instantly, his arm snaking around your back pulling you to him. You broke apart panting, the pair of you beaming at each other. It felt so natural, these weeks of writing to each other, getting to know each other, it made everything all the more special.

“If it makes you feel any better, I watched you from the balcony too” you see Sam’s eyes go wide in shock. You giggle at his reaction as he realised you’d heard his conversation with his brother. He let out a breath-taking smile, before asking

“Would you like to go and get something to eat with me?” you nod smiling like the Cheshire cat.

He takes your hand in your intertwining your fingers together, placing a kiss on the back of your hand, before leading you to the exit.

“That’s my boy!” Dean smirked from his seat on the balcony, as he watched you walk hand in hand out into the world.


End file.
